


Spread the joy

by YMFaery (Young_Murdered_Faery)



Series: Weiß Side B AU [9]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-02
Updated: 2005-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Murdered_Faery/pseuds/YMFaery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Also written for the "Character's children" challenge at wk_100.<br/>Talk about jumping around and (way) ahead.  ^_^a  Let's just say it follows "Stormy joy" and that Makoto is old enough to speak coherent sentences--in English.  ^_-</p>
    </blockquote>





	Spread the joy

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for the "Character's children" challenge at wk_100.  
> Talk about jumping around and (way) ahead. ^_^a Let's just say it follows "Stormy joy" and that Makoto is old enough to speak coherent sentences--in English. ^_-

"Getting soaked is half the fun! Please, Dad?" Makoto wasn't above begging.

"And what would your father say?" Dad's soft eyes belied his stern tone.

"'Wait for me!'"

She surprised a laugh from him. She liked his laugh; Papa said Dad didn't laugh enough, and she agreed. They both worked hard to make Dad laugh as much as possible.

She widened her eyes as much as she could. "Pleeeeeaaaaase?"

~~~~~

Youji found them on the roof thirty minutes later, thoroughly soaked as they danced in the rain. He took a moment to savor the laughter and the grins before rushing in.


End file.
